Forbbiden Memories
by ILSly
Summary: Recordar algunas cosas hace daño; pero a Severus le ayuda a tomar su desición.


Hoy es Hallowen y les traigo una pequeña viñeta con la que participe en el Reto Noche de Brujas en el grupo "Dramione Historias de Amor que Debieron ser Contadas"; en el cual gane el 2do lugar^^ gracias a todas las que votaron.

* * *

Los personajes son de JK y la Warner, la idea del fiction ES MIA.

_**Forbidden Memories**_

_**Memorias Prohibidas  
**_

Diez años

Diez años desde aquel Hallowen que destrozo más de una vida, diez años de ardua lucha, diez años de pausada guerra, diez años de fingida paz; diez años preparándose el mundo mágico para el regreso de aquel símbolo de la esperanza trágica que fue ese niño, el pequeño de Lily Evan y James Potter.

Evans; porque la joven pelirroja para algunos seguía siendo solo Evans, para algunos era incomprensible el camino que la mujer había tomado, para otros; como Severus, era imperdonable y suficiente razón para condenarlos a ambos a su fatal destino.

Era una ironía; burlescamente divina, que las cosas se hayan desarrollado de aquella manera para aquel hombre joven que era Severus Snape. Era asquerosamente trágico el destino al que había quedado reducida su vida a raíz de la decisión de una mujer, esa mujer. Lily.

Y es que Lily bien podía odiarlo a él, bien podía condenarlo por ser Mortifago, podía incluso alejarlo de su vida para siempre y sería aquello suficiente tortura para él. Lily no tenía porque casarse con Potter para torturarlo, no tenía porque morir para dejar a Severus en la miseria y soledad más infinita y para hacerle pagar sus constantes errores con el precio más alto posible.

Severus bien se torturaba, condenaba, odiaba y pagaba sus errores él solito desde aquel terrible "Sangre Sucia" que definió su vida.

Repudiaba las decisiones incomprensibles de Lily y odiaba desde el fondo de su alma que James no supiera cuidarla apropiadamente después de que la arrastrara a aquel abismo de la Resistencia.

"Maldito sea Potter y sus permanentes ínfulas de héroe, maldito sea Potter y su eterno talante de valiente imprudencia, maldito sea Potter y su latente orgullo Gryffindor, estupido Potter…confiado; necio y egoísta"

Si pudiera Severus le gritaría:

"Imbécil ¿Te unes a la Orden y a la Rebelión con ella en cinta?

¿Es que no vez el peligro?

¿Es que no te importa?

Toma a tu esposa, huye, corre y ¡vete lejos! ¿Ves como tus amigos caen como moscas y no haces más que llevarla a ella y a tu hijo no-nato al peligro?"

Pero no, no huyeron, no corrieron y murieron. Los dos. Dejando; oh ironía de la vida, en sus manos la seguridad y el destino de su único hijo.

Han pasado diez años desde aquel fatal Hallowen y Severus aun recuerda cada detalle de esa noche, la peor de toda su vida. Recuerda cada escombro, cada mueble de la pequeña casa en ruinas, recuerda el pálido rostro de Potter, tieso y con la mirada vacía. Recuerda la pestilencia a muerte comenzando a llenar el lugar, todavía siente el frío que inundaba cada habitación.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y Severus toma otro trago de Vino de Elfo; tratando de apagar sus recuerdos; pero, es inútil. El llanto del niño aun aturde sus oídos y aun siente el peso muerto de Lily, su Lily; en sus brazos. Puede sentir vividamente su propio rostro bañado en lágrimas, todo una y otra vez; torturándole de por vida, incesante.

Restriega su rostro con furia, apartando y borrando de sus mejillas dos lágrimas traicioneras que una vez más mojan su alma.

Faltan dos minutos para las 12 y Severus Snape esta en su despacho de Hogwarts, observando quedamente el fuego de su chimenea mientras bebe sin pausa alguna de su reserva personal, esperando; solo esperando.

Severus recuerda aquel día en que vio a los ojos del hijo de Lily, cuando este llegara a Hogwarts, recuerda que se sintió retroceder a su época de escuela y que era James Potter; no su hijo, el que se encontraba allí frente a él. El odioso parentesco físico le revolvía el estomago causándole nauseas y haciendo que el rencor acumulado y reprimido que sentía aun por el padre saliera enfocado y direccionado hacía el niño.

Pero a la vez para Severus era un consuelo volver a mirar en el pequeño los ojos de su Lily, aquella mirada cristalina que siempre amaría de ella, permanecía impoluta en él. Y eso; solamente eso; era lo que le impulsaba a seguir cuidándolo, a protegerlo y a salvaguardar su vida para un fin glorioso que aun desconocía pero en el que creía ciegamente por el único hecho de que tenía que creer en algo y que tenía que creer que sus acciones y su vida no había transcurrido en vano.

Todo era por ella, siempre por ella.

Otro trago más y las campanadas en el castillo comienzan a aturdir sus oídos causándole un inesperado sosiego, ya faltaba poco.

Severus cierra los ojos y termina con su vino; recordando que en este día de Hallowen, el no está de ninguna manera celebrando, no; él está en todo caso rindiendo alguna especie de homenaje a ella; u ahogando los recuerdos que deberían estar vetados y prohibidos en su subconsciente.

A las 12 pm, una brisa fría se adentra en el pequeño despacho del profesor de pociones, barriendo con todo el polvo del lugar; levantándolo y creando una cortina de humo impenetrable, Severus permanece inmutable sorbiendo más vino quedamente.

Hacía un año exactamente que este fenómeno había sucedido por primera vez; que él se encontraba ahogando sus recuerdos; penas y lamentos entre copas de vino y whiskey cuando una brisa extraña entro en su despacho y entonces sucedió; por primera vez después de tanto extrañarla; la vio.

A Lily.

Su Lily.

Aquella vez por poco su corazón se detiene, pero hoy, un año después; es diferente. Esta vez Severus Snape le estaba esperando.

La brisa se convierte en un fuerte viento que alborota su cabellera oscura y que rápidamente apaga los últimos rescoldos de la chimenea frente a él. La habitación se sumió en una oscuridad impenetrable y un silencio de ultratumba lleno cada rincón del lugar.

Severus soltó un amago de sonrisa al aire cuando una pequeña luz brillante se formo a sus espaldas y lentamente fue tomando formas; delineando poco a poco un cuerpo esbelto y femenino; estilizado. El de una doncella con cabellos de fuego y ojos cristalinos.

-Evans…- saludo sin siquiera mirarla.

-Severus…- susurro aquella nívea figura con una voz lejana y grave, más bien parecida a un ronco gemido de una puerta antigua de madera al cerrarse.

Severus sabía que ella no estaba viva y que tampoco era un fantasma. Lo que el comprendía de aquella manifestación etérea de lo que alguna vez fuese Lily Evans, es que era eso, una manifestación, eran sus recuerdos y memorias tomando forma semisólida para regocijarlo o en todo caso causarle pena; autocompasión y remordimiento por sus acciones.

Era él mismo, castigándose.

La magia… era una cosa extraña y poco comprendida.

El joven hombre volteo por fin suspirando hacía aquella ensoñación fantasmagórica a la que había temido y a la vez esperado; observándole con una ansiedad que poco le caracterizaba. Se levanto con una especie de temor reverencial que movía sus músculos por cuenta propia y camino cojeando con la herida en su pierna escociéndole llegando a su escritorio y tomando de allí su casi vacía botella de vino sin despegar la mirada de Lily.

Su piel traslucida le dejaba ver tras ella los estantes llenos a rebosar de sus pociones. La mujer traía un vestido blanco largo y su cabellera roja suelta y que ondeaba como si de verdad estuviese viva. Lily lucia muy joven, como Severus la recordaba a sus veinte años, pero aun así en ciertos rasgos de la cara y las manos se le veía decrepita, una mala jugada de su propio subconsciente que la sabía muerta pero la quería con vida.

No sonreía ni expresaba sentimiento alguno, simplemente estaba allí, etérea pero presente.

-Esta noche tu hijo derroto un Troll…-le dijo sirviendo más vino en su copa, dio la vuelta a su alrededor y por un momento ella desapareció de su vista. – Es igual a su padre al final de cuentas…- camino hasta posarse de nuevo frente a ella y Lily alzó la mirada fría y ausente; Severus sintió un largo escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Severus?- le pregunto ella con su gruesa voz espectral, y la mirada de Severus; no por vez primera en esa noche, se cristalizó.

-No lo se…-contestó francamente para luego vaciar la copa de un trago y caminar cojeando hasta posarse frente a la chimenea de nuevo, colocando ambas manos en la repisa y mirando con la mirada ausente los rescoldos calientes de las llamas extinguidas.- Quizás tenga mucho que decirte…quizás necesite verte para continuar haciendo lo que hago…quien sabe Lily…- dijo él; hablándose más a si mismo que a ella, escupiendo las palabras a los troncos quemados y chamuscados frente a él.

-¿Sabías…que sentí cuando lo vi?...a tu hijo…- aclaró- sentí odio y dolor; ¿Cómo pudiste irte con Potter, Lily? ¿Tanto me odiabas? ¿Tan grave fue mi error? ¿No pudiste darme otra oportunidad; encaminarme…hablarme?...Te dejaste deslumbrar por el "valiente" James Potter…te dejaste atraer como polilla al fuego Lily…- dijo apretando los puños contra la repisa; blanqueando sus nudillos.- son idénticos…y no sabes como detesto eso, no se parece en nada a ti; salvo por los ojos…-Severus guardo silencio por unos minutos; calmándose antes de soltar la repisa y voltear a verla; miro su reloj: le quedaba poco tiempo.

Ella lucía triste si la observaba bien…Severus quiso pensar que era por su propio sufrimiento, que ella se sentía culpable por él, quiso pensar que ella no quería hacerle el daño que le hizo. Severus quiso ser egoísta por una vez y suspiro mientras las campanadas volvían a resonar en todo el castillo.

-Nunca deje de amarte Lily…-susurro al viento; en voz tan baja como el lamento de un animal herido- y nunca lo haré- juró; alzando la vista a ella mientras con cada campanada está comenzaba a difuminarse más y más; alzo una mano para tocarla; para sentir el frío entre sus dedos.

-Severus…- su voz llegó a sus oídos; lenta y agonizante-

-Solo por ti cuidare a tu hijo Lily, lo cuidare para que viva su destino, por ti… aunque deje mi vida en ello.- le prometió con la voz más firme que pudo sacar.

Ella, desapareciendo por un año más; sonrió por fin, calmando ese terrible dolor que se había instalado en su pecho. Severus cerró la mano en el aire cuando ya no quedaba rastro alguno de su presencia.

La luz volvió a su despacho, el fuego volvió a alzarse en su chimenea llameante y llevando calor a toda la habitación. Hallowen había culminado; y un día nuevo se alzaba lentamente.

Severus acomodó su túnica y tomando una decisión salió de su despacho.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas; tendría una larga conversación con Quirrell sobre el Troll de la noche anterior.

Y todo lo haría por Lily...su Lily. Como lo prometio.

* * *

NA: Gracias por leer, no les deseo un Feliz Hallowen porque para mi esta fecha no es de celebracion U_U/* un Lummus por Lily y James.

Por favor entrar a mi perfil, deje información actualizada.

La imagen de este fic NO ES MIA! la encontré en San-Google

A los lectores de I.D.F capitulo #5 "Dilemas" en ediccion final antes de publicarse; gracias por esperarme y comprender.

Kisses.

IL


End file.
